From the Darkness, Comes the Innocent
by Selene Illusinia
Summary: Kuki is in an accident which trigers a change like nothing anyone could have guessed. Now, in a despert attempt to save Kuki, Wally heads out on a quest to find the answers to bring Kuki back. But what he finds is more then he could have ever dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

From the Darkness, Comes the Innocent

This is my first KND story and I'm not sure if I will continue past the second chapter unless I get reviews. So please, if you want me to continue, review. Thank you.

Naoku

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

- Dream -

_Blood spread across the ground quickly, seeping into every crack and crevice in the floor. She looked from the knife in her hand to the body before her, the body of her mother._

_Near by her sister stirred, but she didn't notice. All she saw was blood. All she could smell was blood. It was everywhere, overwhelming her. _

_"Kiki?" a hand appeared on her shoulder. It belonged to her sister. Suddenly, an explosion rang out behind them, the wood of the house blowing apart and catching fire._

_When she raised her head again, she was trapped in a ring of flames. Just as suddenly, everything that had happened struck her and she released a heart-wrenching scream before losing consciousness._

- End Dream -


	2. Chapter 2

From the Darkness, Comes the Innocent

Chapter 1

"Numbah 3, Numbah 3! Wake up Numbah 3!" Kuki shot up in bed, panting heavily. Beside her, Wally was holding onto her shoulders, his eyes wide and full of worry. Kuki blinked several times before her vision completely cleared.

"Are ya alright Numba 3?" asked Abby, even she seemed concerned by the normally happy girl's distraught scream.

Kuki closed her eyes for a second to collect herself and then grinned up at the rest of her team. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a really scary dream."

"Do ya want to talk about it?" asked Wally.

"No, I'm fine!" responded Kuki doing her best not to let her mask crack.

"Are you sure Number 3?" asked Hogie "because if you aren't then you really should talk to someone about it because it will make you feel better."

"I'm fine," insisted Kuki, doing her best not to loss her temper, though some of her anger leaked into her voice. Wally, Nigel, and Hogie flinched at her tone.

"Alright then Number 3, if you're sure. Let's go back to bed guys," ordered Nigel as he left the room. Hogie left next and Abby was leaving when she realized Wally was still in the room.

She turned around and looked at the Wally, who signaled for her to leave. Abby just nodded and left, smiling all the way back to her room. Ah, young love. Now, if only she could get up the nerve to tell Nigel how she felt…

Meanwhile, back in Kuki's room, Wally was still sitting beside Kuki on her bed. His arms had shifted so they were around her shoulders and he was embracing her in a friendly manner, though he wished it was more.

"Numbah 3, are ya sure ya're alright?" he asked with worry.

Kuki nodded and tried her best to keep the tears away. "Yes, I'm fine silly. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you did scream pretty loudly. Ya really scared me Ku- Numbah 3," admitted Wally shyly.

Kuki heard his slip up and felt her cheeks redden slightly. He had never said her name before, but she would sometimes imagine how her name would sound coming from his lips, the thought alone making her shiver.

"Anyway, I just wanted ta make sure ya really didn't want ta talk. If you didn't want ta talk, I understand, but I really wanted ya to understand, if ya ever do want ta talk, I'm here for ya."

Kuki paused. Did she want to talk about this? Yes, she did, but she didn't want him to hate her. She couldn't live with herself if he began to hate her. "Nah, I'm fine, really."

"Alright then, do ya want me to go?" asked Wally, praying her response was no.

"No," said Kuki, who suddenly began to cling to Wally, who blushed a deep shade of red due to the face he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Please, don't leave. I'm scared."

Wally just tightened his hold on Kuki.

Suddenly, an alarm went off in the tree house. Kuki and Wally broke apart quickly, blushing deeply, and ran to the main control center where the others were gathering.


	3. Chapter 3

From the Darkness, Comes the Innocent

Chapter 2

"Alright everyone," called Nigel "it seems that a man by the name of Pyro is running around in the streets and stealing candy from kids while torching Halloween decorations. We have to stop him at all costs. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then, Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!"

Everyone ran towards their rooms to change into their battle clothes and grabbed their weapons, water guns.

Kuki gulped as she picked up her water gun. _You can do this Kuki,_ she assured herself as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She was terrified of fire.

"Oi, Numbah 3, you comin'?" shouted Wally who was standing in her door way, his own water gun clutched in his hands, ready to be fired at a moments notice.

Kuki pasted a smile on her face and nodded, running from the room with Wally.

They were the last two to reach the docking bay, and Nigel didn't look to happy with them.

"Hurry up you two, we have to put a stop to this quickly," he said angrily as he hurried them onto the Skyclaw.

They took off and swooped over the city, spotting the cause of the disturbance quickly. Kuki could see the flames leaping around and gulped, an icy knot of fear forming in her stomach, not just because of the fire but because they were near her house.

She scanned the ground, praying that Mushi was else where with her mother.

(A/N: I'm not sure how to spell her sister's name, so if anyone knows please tell me.)

But Kuki wasn't so lucky, and she quickly spotted Mushi trapped between a fallen tree and a burning fence. The target, Pyro, was standing near by throwing flaming pumpkins at houses and fences. She glanced back at Mushi. She was right below them.

"Mushi," whispered Kuki as she jumped from her seat and flung open the door to the flying craft that Hogie had built, nearly ripping the door from its hinges, and leapt into the air. She landed lightly onto a tree branch before dropping to the next and the next, not stopping or pausing.

"Numbah 3!" shouted Wally as he ran to the door, watching as she leapt to the ground with ease. "What the heck? Ah didn't know she could do that!"

Landing in the middle of the flames which imprisoned Mushi, Kuki was relieved to some degree that she wasn't conscious. Picking up her light sister, Kuki ran forward, using a part of the fallen tree which hadn't caught fire yet as a stepping point to vault over the leaping flames. Landing safely on the opposite side, she handed Mushi over to some of her friends, before racing to help her friends who had engaged in battle with Pyro.

They were shooting steady streams of water at the man, but she could tell the pressure wasn't enough. Still, she had to stall for time. Gripping her own gun, she began bombarding the pyromaniac with a constant jet of water, knowing that the supply would only last so long.

Look around herself once again, Kuki spotted a fire hydrant on the side of the road. That gave her an idea and she pulled out her communicator.

"Number 2," she called "Listen to me, I want you to get my bag from the back of the ship and bring it to the front of the ship, pronto."

"Why?" asked Hogie.

"Just do it you Baka!" shouted Kuki into the communicator.

"Alright, alright," said Number 2 as he threw the ship onto auto-pilot, startled by the normally happy girl's sudden temper. "Ok, I have your bag now what?"

"Reach inside and grab the large silver case and throw it out the window."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it already!"

"Fine."

Hogie pulled out the silver case and threw it out the window of the ship, farther down the street from where they were.

"Number 2, you idiot! I meant throw it out the window when you were over us!" shouted Kuki into her communicator as she ran to catch the silver case, grabbing it just before it hit the ground.

"Well, sorry," snapped Number 2 in return "I was only doing what you said."

"Just get back to the others and help them distract the pyromaniac," shouted Kuki as she flipped open the case and smirked. _Perfect._

Running back to the others, she found that her fears had come true. They had used their whole supply of water and were being backed into a corner.

Kuki shot towards the fire hydrant she had seen earlier. Pulling out a wrench she twisted the nut on to of the hydrant to get the water pumping and pulled out a small metal disk with a timer on the top. She then grabbed a hand full of spheres and a lighter from the case as well before clicking it shut and kicking it off to the side where it wasn't likely to get damaged. Not that titanium-steel could be easily damaged.

"Hey, Blister-boy," shouted Kuki "over here!"

Pyro spun around to face Kuki, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Can't catch me!" she shouted as she lit and tossed one of the small spheres. It exploded in front of Pyro, sending dirt flying in all directions and putting out some of his smaller fires.

"Ah! My precious flames!" he shouted, turning again to face Kuki with flames in his eyes. "You'll pay for that you brat!"

He tossed a flaming pumpkin at her, but Kuki easily dodged running back towards the fire hydrant. She glanced at her watch. 10 seconds.

She dodged another flaming pumpkin head as she leapt over the hydrant.

_Now,_ she thought as Pyro tried to pull the same move, only when he tried it, the time bomb Kuki had attached to the hydrant earlier blew, sending a jet of water straight up and catching him in the back. He went flying over backwards as water flew in all directions, putting out the fires. A broken piece of hydrant struck Kuki in the side of the head, sending her flying in the opposite direction of Pyro.

Shaking her head and cursing her clumsy-ness, Kuki stood from where she had been thrown as saw her friends racing towards her at full speed. However, before they could reach her a wall of pure flames appeared between her and them. She looked over and saw Pyro had removed his flame thrower. _Kuso._

Kuki rolled away from the flames just as another wall appeared on her other side. She realize quickly from the smell the flame thrower also blew out a line of oil before it blew out a line of fire, igniting the oil and trapping who ever was behind the wall. Kuki glanced behind her and found a burning fence. She glanced in front of her and found Pyro with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Now you'll pay you little brat. I'll let you burn alive!" he shouted releasing one last blast from his flame thrower, forming another wall and sealing the last chance she had at escape. Kuki looked around herself and felt her blood turn cold as the fear she had been suppressing to this point came out. She panicked as the fire began to feed off some oil which also lay around her feet, causing the ring to shrink.

"No," muttered Kuki as an image of her mother striking her sister and sending her reeling backwards appeared in her mind. "No," she cried louder as the image of her mothers' dead body and the knife in her hand rose from the haze which was falling over her mind. She screwed her eyes shut and dropped to her knees as tears began to form in her eyes. "NO!" she cried loudly as the memory of being trapped in the burning ring appeared in her minds eye. Her mind and body couldn't take the stress anymore and she fainted.


End file.
